Transcript:Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak
URL ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zryWVTJ68Hw .SBV Transcript 0:00:02.000,0:00:09.900 Nerris: This is 17 against your AC for *tiny gasp* 20 points of damage! GET REKT, MR. WAFFLES! 0:00:11.300,0:00:13.000 Max: Hey, Nerris! 0:00:13.000,0:00:15.700 Nerris: Who there approaches the dwelling of Nerris the- 0:00:15.700,0:00:17.600 Max: Cut the act, we need some dice. 0:00:17.600,0:00:22.500 Nerris: Do not speak to the lady of this castle in such a way. Begone! 0:00:23.200,0:00:26.700 Max: Man, how are we gonna run our underground craps ring without dice? 0:00:26.700,0:00:29.900 Nikki: Heeey! You said we were gonna play Monopoly! 0:00:29.900,0:00:41.700 Neil: Haven't you ever watched Game of Thrones? You're doing this all wrong. Fair Lady Nerris, the Cute! Sorceress of the Camp of Campbell! Please, we seek an audience to ask a favor of you. 0:00:42.700,0:00:44.300 Nerris: The good lady is listening. 0:00:44.300,0:00:48.600 Max: Really? You couldn't just be a science nerd? What, were you not getting bullied enough? 0:00:48.600,0:00:51.300 Nikki: Even I want to give you a wedgie right now, Neil. 0:00:51.300,0:00:58.700 Neil: All we require are some of the good lady's dice, which we will return once our quest is complete. 0:00:58.700,0:01:01.000 Harrison: Why not ask me for some dice? 0:01:01.000,0:01:05.000 Nerris: It's because they don't need you, Harrison. They want my enchanted dice. 0:01:05.000,0:01:08.500 Max: Actually we'll take whatever we can get. Preferably, we wouldn't be talking to either of you. 0:01:09.300,0:01:15.900 Harrison: You can have some dice, or some rice, or some mice, or some lice, or so- 0:01:15.900,0:01:17.400 Max: We'll just take the dice, thanks. 0:01:17.400,0:01:27.500 Harrison: Okay! Oh, wait. Ugh, I had this working earlier. COME ON, YOU STUPID DICE! *stomps* Oh no, my anger has manifested! 0:01:27.500,0:01:29.100 Neil: Get to a doorframe! 0:01:30.000,0:01:31.600 Nikki: Woo! Do it again! 0:01:32.600,0:01:35.300 Gwen: Is everyone alright?! Check for your earthquake buddy! 0:01:35.300,0:01:36.500 Max: The hell was that? 0:01:36.600,0:01:45.600 Gwen: I believe it was volcanic activity from Sleepy Peak Peak. It's an old volcano that used to be pretty active, back when it was called Wide-Awake Peak. 0:01:45.600,0:01:47.800 Max: God this place sucks at naming things. 0:01:47.800,0:01:49.600 Nikki: How do you know so much about it, Gwen? 0:01:49.600,0:01:53.100 Neil: Yeah? I thought you had a *snicker* liberal arts degree. 0:01:53.700,0:01:54.900 Gwen: *regretful sigh* Associate's degree. 0:01:56.700,0:01:58.200 Max: Oh, that is so tragic. 0:01:58.600,0:02:01.000 Quartermaster: The dark forces have awoken within the mountain. 0:02:01.000,0:02:02.300 Nerris: Dark forces? 0:02:02.300,0:02:05.600 Quartermaster: It is time to rebalance the magic sealing the evil. 0:02:05.600,0:02:06.300 Harrison: Magic? 0:02:06.300,0:02:09.800 Neil: What are you talking about? It's just an active volcano. 0:02:09.800,0:02:13.600 Gwen: Not this again. Look, Quartermaster, there is no prophecy. 0:02:13.600,0:02:21.800 Quartermaster: The Prophecy decrees that one with a magical spirit will quell the evil sleeping within the volcano after they finish the quest of destiny. 0:02:22.000,0:02:22.500 *door kick* 0:02:22.500,0:02:24.600 Nerris: Did you say quests?! I love quests! 0:02:24.900,0:02:27.200 Harrison: Maybe I'm the magic spirit of destiny. 0:02:27.200,0:02:35.500 Nerris: *scoffs* Your destiny is performing magic tricks in the streets of Las Vegas, Harrison. I'm clearly the one destined to fight off the dark forces. 0:02:35.500,0:02:38.600 Nikki: Guess there's only one way to find out. Let's get questing! 0:02:38.600,0:02:40.000 Harrison: Let's do it. 0:02:40.000,0:02:42.800 Neil: I've always wanted to see a volcano up close. 0:02:42.800,0:02:45.600 Nerris: What do you say, heroes? Let's save the world! 0:02:46.000,0:02:47.500 Heroes: Yeah! 0:02:47.500,0:02:48.600 Harrison: You coming too, Max? 0:02:48.600,0:02:49.600 Max: Still got those dice? 0:02:49.600,0:02:50.600 Harrison: Yep! 0:02:50.600,0:02:51.300 Max: Nope. 0:02:52.100,0:03:30.900 [ Camp Camp Song Song ] 0:03:36.000,0:03:40.300 Nerris: Now, since we are questing, we need to assign a class to each party member. 0:03:40.300,0:03:44.800 Nikki: Ooh! Ooh! I want to be the warrior! *war cry* 0:03:44.900,0:03:46.900 Harrison: I will be the mage! 0:03:46.900,0:03:58.100 Nerris: Don't be silly, Harrison, I'm the mage. I have a plus eight proficiency bonus in spell casting you can't possibly hope to keep up with. You could be the dwarf. Because they're dumb and ugly, just like your face. 0:03:58.100,0:04:03.200 Harrison: Oh, yeah, that one hurt. But my mom says I'll grow into my looks. 0:04:03.200,0:04:05.300 Nerris: And that will make Neil our alchemist! 0:04:05.300,0:04:15.300 Neil: An alchemist!? The crazy mavericks who laid the foundation of our very understanding of science? That... sounds pretty cool actually. 0:04:15.300,0:04:18.900 Nerris: Then our party is set! All we have to now is get to that mountain! 0:04:21.600,0:04:22.900 Neil: Woah! We better hurry! 0:04:22.900,0:04:25.000 Nikki: Right! Let's get a move on! 0:04:25.000,0:04:31.400 Nerris: Wait! This is the beginning of the Forbidden Sacred Secret Dark Elven woods. 0:04:31.400,0:04:33.300 Neil: That's a lot of adjectives. 0:04:33.300,0:04:40.000 Nerris: Let me just do a quick arcana check. Oh, there's definitely some arcana around here. 0:04:40.000,0:04:42.600 Harrison: You're probably just picking up me. 0:04:42.600,0:04:43.100 *swoosh* 0:04:43.700,0:04:44.700 Nikki: What was that? 0:04:44.700,0:04:45.500 *twitch twitch* 0:04:45.500,0:04:50.700 Nerris: My elf ears can sense a dark presence approaching. Neil, get your potions ready! 0:04:50.700,0:04:53.200 Neil: Oh, man. You are really putting me on the spot here! 0:04:54.500,0:04:57.000 Nikki: Come at me, giant beast! Rawr! 0:04:59.500,0:05:01.600 Neil: It's just a squirrel? 0:05:01.600,0:05:06.100 Nerris: No... It's the Secret Scared Dark Elves! 0:05:07.200,0:05:09.600 Harrison: Hail and well-met, squirrels! 0:05:09.600,0:05:17.700 Nikki: It's okay guys, I'll talk to them. Squeak, chip-chip, squeak. Well that all worked out! 0:05:17.700,0:05:21.400 Heroes: *screaming* 0:05:21.400,0:05:23.700 Nerris: Use Harrison as a dwarven shield! 0:05:24.100,0:05:25.100 Neil: *yelps* 0:05:25.400,0:05:26.000 Nerris: Neil! 0:05:30.500,0:05:33.000 Neil: Oh God! It's chirping menacingly at me! 0:05:33.000,0:05:39.200 Nerris: I'll save you, Neil! I cast... MAGIC MISSILE! 0:05:43.300,0:05:46.700 Nerris: Anyone else want a twenty-sided ass kicking? 0:05:49.200,0:05:52.100 Neil: Wow Nerris, that was actually pretty cool! 0:05:52.100,0:05:57.400 Harrison: Big deal, so you threw a bunch of dice at some animals. Kind of a dick move to be honest. 0:05:57.400,0:06:01.300 Nerris: We should get moving. They'll be back, and in greater numbers. 0:06:01.300,0:06:03.000 Nikki: The quest continues! 0:06:06.100,0:06:08.000 Nerris: We should take shelter in these mines. 0:06:08.000,0:06:11.400 Harrison: I don't want to go in there. It's dark and scary! 0:06:13.800,0:06:17.800 Neil: Uhh, yeah, I'm not sure we want to be in there when this volcano erupts. 0:06:17.800,0:06:21.100 Nerris: It's not going to erupt because I'M going stop it! 0:06:26.900,0:06:33.200 Nerris: This is a level 1 cave at best. There aren't even any fire-breathing dragons or even a dang-old goblin! 0:06:33.200,0:06:37.000 Neil: Am I the only one perturbed by the copious amount of dead canaries? 0:06:37.000,0:06:44.300 Nikki: The heroes who have fallen before us. Don't worry, your sacrifices will not be in vain! 0:06:44.300,0:06:47.800 Harrison: How are we supposed to reach the top of the mountains from in here? 0:06:48.600,0:06:51.100 Harrison: Oh. Well, I guess that will work. 0:06:51.100,0:06:52.000 Heroes: GAH! 0:06:52.800,0:06:54.000 Neil: It fucking better! 0:06:56.500,0:06:57.300 Neil: Uhh... 0:07:01.500,0:07:03.000 Nikki: I don't think that's good. 0:07:04.300,0:07:05.700 Neil: It's not working! 0:07:07.100,0:07:11.800 Nerris: I can't use a levitation charm! I need a long rest to restore my spell slot! 0:07:11.800,0:07:19.900 Harrison: I'll handle this! I saw this on TV. LEVITATE! 0:07:25.400,0:07:29.900 Nikki: Woo! Yeah! That was so cool, Harrison! 0:07:30.400,0:07:31.600 Nerris: Yeah... Whatever! 0:07:37.400,0:07:39.300 Nerris: By Merlin's beard! 0:07:39.500,0:07:42.800 Neil: Woah! Okay, well, saw the volcano! Think it's time we head back! 0:07:42.800,0:07:45.900 Harrison: No! I must stop the dark forces within the mountain! 0:07:45.900,0:07:49.300 Nerris: You mean, I must stop the dark forces within the mountain! 0:07:49.300,0:07:54.000 Nikki: Come to think of it, I don't see any dark forces. What are we supposed to do? 0:07:55.100,0:08:10.800 Nerris: Let me try something. *magical language* DARK FORCES BEGONE! 0:08:12.600,0:08:14.300 Nikki: Did something... happen? 0:08:14.300,0:08:17.200 Neil: Uhh... guys!? I think I'm blind! 0:08:17.200,0:08:23.100 Nerris: Blindness? I was trying to cast a spell of kindness. Oh! I see! 0:08:23.100,0:08:31.800 Harrison: Oh, Nerris. That attempt was adorable as it was useless. Guess it's my turn! Stand back and prepare to be dazzled! 0:08:31.800,0:08:34.500 Neil: Seriously, this could affect the rest of my life! 0:08:34.500,0:08:38.500 Nerris: What are you gonna do, Harrison? Pull a rabbit out of the volcano? 0:08:38.500,0:08:47.100 Harrison: I'm going to make the volcano... disappear! It's a little bigger than what I'm used to dealing with, but that should be no problem! 0:08:47.100,0:08:49.100 Neil: What's bigger!? What's going on!? 0:08:49.100,0:08:52.400 Nikki: SHH! Let him work. I gotta see how he does it! 0:08:52.400,0:08:55.700 Harrison: Now you see it! Now you don't! 0:08:56.200,0:08:57.300 Nikki: WOW! 0:08:57.300,0:08:58.500 Nerris: Lame. 0:08:58.500,0:09:02.600 Harrison: Now I'll just repeat the process until the mountain is gone. TADA! 0:09:02.600,0:09:03.400 Nikki: Oooh! 0:09:05.400,0:09:09.000 Nerris: You've angered the mountain, Harrison! God, you suck. 0:09:09.000,0:09:11.700 Harrison: I do not suck! You're the sucking one! 0:09:11.700,0:09:12.800 Neil: YOU BOTH SUCK! 0:09:12.800,0:09:16.100 Nerris: There's only one true Magic Kid, and it's ME. 0:09:16.100,0:09:20.200 Harrison: You wanna prove it, four-eyes!? How about a... MAGIC DUEL!? 0:09:20.200,0:09:23.000 Nerris: I accept! Let's roll for initiative! 0:09:30.300,0:09:34.200 Neil: Guys? Maybe we should just take care of the ACTIVE VOLCANO first! 0:09:34.200,0:09:35.200 Nerris: Shut up, Neil! 0:09:36.500,0:09:40.200 Nikki: Oh! This gonna be gooood! Neil, are you seeing this? 0:09:40.200,0:09:41.700 Neil: I'M GOING TO HIT YOU, NIKKI! 0:09:47.700,0:09:48.400 Nerris: AH! 0:09:49.100,0:09:50.000 Harrison: AH! 0:09:50.000,0:09:52.500 Nerris & Harrison: *constipated yells* 0:09:55.600,0:09:59.200 Nikki: Hey look, it's that SQUIRREL! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! 0:09:59.200,0:10:00.700 Nerris: Give it up, Harrison! 0:10:00.700,0:10:01.800 Harrison: Never! 0:10:03.100,0:10:15.400 Nikki: WAAAAH! AAAHH! GAH! Guys! Help! The dark forces are going to consume me! 0:10:17.100,0:10:22.600 Harrison: I get it now. Nerris! The dark forces were in us the entire time! 0:10:22.600,0:10:27.200 Nerris: Are you saying we have to put aside our differences to save the day? Together!? 0:10:27.200,0:10:29.100 Harrison: Yes! Was that not obvious? 0:10:29.100,0:10:31.200 Nerris: I'm just making sure, let's go! 0:10:37.200,0:10:38.300 Nerris & Harrison: NIKKI! 0:10:38.300,0:10:41.000 Nikki: Noooooooooooo! 0:10:43.000,0:10:46.100 Harrison: Oh man! Well, guess we were a little late. 0:10:46.100,0:10:50.000 Nerris: Yeah... Maybe we should have gotten this sorted out earlier. 0:10:50.000,0:10:54.600 Nikki: IT BUUUURRRRNNNSSS! AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 0:10:54.600,0:10:56.300 Max: What the hell are you idiots doing? 0:10:59.600,0:11:02.400 Nikki: Um... Saving the world? 0:11:02.400,0:11:06.200 Max: I'm trying to win all of Nurf's bullying money! Can you keep it down? 0:11:06.200,0:11:11.000 David: What in the name of fun is going on here!? Nikki, that was supposed to be tomorrow's pudding! 0:11:11.000,0:11:13.600 Quartermaster: And it will continue to be tomorrow's pudding. 0:11:13.600,0:11:17.000 Nerris: Sorry David. We must have gotten carried away with our quest. 0:11:17.400,0:11:18.900 Everyone: Woah! 0:11:18.900,0:11:23.200 Quartermaster: Wait, did you children not restore balance to the dark forces inside the mountain? 0:11:23.200,0:11:25.100 Harrison: Uh... No? 0:11:25.100,0:11:28.900 Neil: Yeah. We didn't think you were serious about that. We're just kids after all. 0:11:29.900,0:11:31.000 *sound of Sleepy Peak Peak erupting* 0:11:31.000,0:11:32.800 Quartermaster: Hmm. End times. Category:Transcripts